


Blackout

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Series: Black and Blue [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: Kuro fucks the brains out of Lance.





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> it seems i just love lance getting fucked and also having a daddy kink  
> haha oops

Kuro's eyes have been trained on Lance the second be first spotted him at the bar.

His freckles stand out against his dark skin, long eyelashes fluttering beautifully when Lance talks to the bartender, long, slim hands accentuating his words. Kuro finds himself licking his lips. He's found his prey for the night.

Kuro easily slides into the seat next to him, and Lance's attention is immediately captured. Kuro can see the slight falter in his expression at his empowering demeanor, but the pretty boy grins at him anyways. It doesn't take long for Kuro to convince him to go home with him, and Lance has only had a few drinks.

Kuro is grateful that his brother is out for the night as he drags Lance up to his apartment. Lance is cooing and giggling the entire time, placing innocent little kisses on his neck and jaw, anywhere he can reach. It makes Kuro's stomach twist sickly. Lance doesn't know what he could do to him.

Kuro locks the front door behind them and shoves Lance in the direction of their bedroom, leaving various articles of clothing behind as Kuro hungrily strips Lance. Lance is already mewing, face flushed and gasping a bit, and by the time Kuro shoves him on the bed and pulls him out of his boxers, he's painfully hard and dripping pre-cum.

Lance shivers, seeming a bit scared under Kuro's intense gaze, and even more so at the terrifying smirk that slides into his expression. Kuro nearly pounces on him with a growl, kissing Lance hard enough to make his head spin.

"I'm going to tear you apart," he snarls into Lance's ear, and Lance isn't sure he should be this afraid.

Kuro shrugs off the last of the clothing remaining on his body- his jeans and boxers- and their kiss is heated and intense, Lance passive as he allows Kuro to ravish his mouth hungrily. Kuro's hands are hot and decisive, causing Lance to arch into his touch and gasp as his hands grip his hips so wide. They grind into each other, slack-jawed and moaning, and when a high-pitched mewl rips out of Lance's throat, Kuro stops. Lance whines.

"You have two options," Kuro breathes, voice rough and low. "Be a good boy for me and don't come til I let you. Or come now and let me punish you."

Lance chokes, vision filling with tears. He isn't sure he'll be able to hold on- god, he needs release and he doesn't care if Kuro punishes him as long as he gets it.

"I- I need it," he whispers. "I need to come, please."

"Please what?"

Lance hesitates, squirming a bit uncomfortably. Kuro grips his dick hard, and Lance shudders.

"P-please daddy, let me come-!"

Kuro starts pumping Lance as soon as he hears what he wants to hear, grinding into his hips with low moans of approval slipping past his lips. He watches Lance's delicate face as he sings for him, watches the perfect bliss come across his features as his daddy brings him to a climax. Lance bucks his hips through the pleasure, chest rising and falling unevenly.

Kuro leans back, looking over Lance's limp body as he comes down from his high. He can feel his own aching cock, heavy and ready to tear into Lance, but he feels like teasing him a bit. It's more fun, in the end.

He roughly drags his hands up Lance's body. The touch is electrifying and Lance jolts at the feeling, sensitive nerves making him shiver.

Kuro parts from Lance for a moment, leaving him cold and breathless, but comes back with lube and condoms, and Lance gulps when his eyes drag over the items. He feels so spent, but Kuro is just getting started.

Kuro slicks some lube over his fingers and plays with the liquid, leaving Lance in anticipation for a few seconds before he plunges a finger into him without warning. Lance clenches around him, muscles tensing as he lets out a strangled cry. Kuro has to bite back the sick grin on his face. He leans in close, pressing their bodies together, and gives Lance sweet little kisses along his jaw.

"Let me hear you, baby."

Lance muffles a moan behind his lips. His hips stutter as he tries to meet the feeling of Kuro's finger stretching him out. His head spins, eyes rolling shut as he tries to overcome the intense feeling rising through his stomach. Kuro presses against a particular spot that rips a scream from Lance, hands worriedly coming up to grip Kuro's biceps. His nails dig into the skin and Kuro hisses in pleasure.

"Just like that. Mm, good boy."

Lance's voice spills out of him, uncertain and fumbling. Kuro inserts another slick finger, working him open roughly, sloppily, focused on pulling screams out of Lance and ripping him open more than anything. Tears prick Lance's eyes as he moans a mantra of curses and incoherent babbles, becoming painfully hard again as the pleasure builds up in his gut.

Kuro grins, the look in his eyes making Lance screw his eyes shut even further. His fingers make squelching noises as they move in and out of Lance, curling inside and filling him up, dragging against his walls and making his breath stutter.

"Such a filthy slut," Kuro growls and adds yet another finger. Lance is tense and shaking, hands gripping Kuro's arms so hard he knows he's going to be bruised. Kuro can sense Lance already reaching his limit again, noting his pretty little cock flushed hard and pink for him against his stomach, back arching and hips rolling into his fingers.

Kuro pulls all of his fingers out and Lance whines. His hole clenches around nothing, trying to make up for the sudden loss, and Lance quivers with want and arousal. Kuro takes his cock into his hand, pumping it tantalizingly, knowing that Lance has his eyes cracked open.

"You want this, bitch?" Kuro asks, stare burning into Lance's face. Lance nods, but it isn't enough for Kuro. "Hmm, what?"

"A-ah, yes daddy," Lance answers again, tone still uncertain. His hips squirm adorably. "Fuck me daddy please, god I want your thick fucking cock inside me right no-"

Kuro slams into Lance without warning, conveniently forgetting to slip a condom on beforehand. The almost pained scream that erupts from Lance is worth it though, and Kuro wastes no time pounding into Lance's tight little ass mercilessly. Kuro digs his fingers into Lance's hips to keep them close, increasing the friction as his hips roll into Lance in a mind-numbing rhythm. Lance chokes, gasps and moans into the thick air, his voice a mess as his body shakes and drool leaks from his open mouth. His hands find Kuro's wrists, fingers wrapping around them tight to ground himself.

"Feel so tight, baby," Kuro gasps, unable to bite back a wicked smirk as he rolls his hips perfectly into Lance's heat. "So fucking good. Making your daddy so fucking turned on, fuck-"

Lance surprises both himself and Kuro when he comes with a deep gasp, hot sticky ropes splattering against his chest and making a new mess. He pants hard, thankful that Kuro has stopped pounding his ass long enough to recover.

Kuro slips out and Lance whimpers, feeling empty and weak, his body begging for a break. Kuro prompts him to flip over and Lance complies, rolling on to his stomach and allowing his hips to be dragged in the air. Kuro is kind enough to pull some pillows under his hips so he can rest comfortably.

Lance yelps when a hard slap rings through his ears. His ass stings, and Lance blearily peers behind him to watch as Kuro slaps his ass again, and again, and again and again until Lance is out of breath and his ass is burning red. Kuro moans low in his throat as he watches welts form on Lance's skin.

"D... daddy," Lance chokes, voice fragile. It catches Kuro's attention- the plead in his voice, the need to be taken care of. Kuro drags his palms down Lance's back and pushes back into his heat with a deep breath. Lance moans into the pillow underneath his face, his hole so easily accepting of Kuro's cock, his face burning with shame at the wet noises coming from it. His gut aches and his dick twitches painfully. He isn't in control of his tears as they freely drip down his face with every thrust, his voice broken and weak, unable to stop the moans spilling from his throat. Kuro's broken him.

Lance's eyes shoot open when he feels a hand in his hair and a hand around his throat.

He chokes, panicking as his airways are closed off, short little moans cut off and leaving the smack of skin against skin and the filthy squelching of his hole to be the only sounds in the room. Lance's head spins, vision becoming a bit spotted as he struggles and claws at Kuro's wrists. Kuro groans, and Lance can feel his cock swell inside of him. Just as Lance is going to succumb to unconsciousness, Kuro lets him breathe again.

Lance is shocked at the loud moan that slips out of him when he finally catches his breath. His hips angle upwards, Kuro slamming into him easily and hitting the spot that makes fireworks go off behind his eyes. Lance's erection drags painfully across the pillows as he's pounded into, and he sobs and chokes and claws at the bedsheets as he loses his mind. The feeling of Kuro fucking him is becoming numb, his entire body burning white hot, thoughts incoherent and _terrified_. He begs for Kuro, begs for him to stop, begs for _more, harder daddy, please_ , begs to be able to come, begs and moans so perfectly it brings Kuro to his limit.

"Gonna come, baby," he warns, grabbing his hips where bruises already begin to form. "Ah, fuck. Sound so good for me. Yeah, filthy little whore. Like how I fill you up so good? Mm, fuck-"

Lance shudders as Kuro comes, his sperm shooting into Lance's heat. Kuro rides out his orgasm, Lance whimpering along the way, until he finally pulls out with a slick noise. There's panting and wheezing in the room now, Lance completely limp against the pillows, eyes shut and face wet with tears and drool. His hole aches and quivers, dripping with Kuro's come. He's still so painfully hard, but Lance thinks that if he tries to orgasm again he might die.

"Fuck," Kuro swears under his breath, looking at the mess he's made of Lance. He reaches to pull the condom off but remembers he doesn't have one on, and curses again. Hopefully he doesn't regret this down the road.

Lance whimpers as he turns on his back, spine aching a bit. His eyes are glossy and his lips are raw and red, his face flushed pink. Kuro stares at him before swiping the lube and condoms off the bed and settling next to Lance. He holds him close, arms wrapped around his torso, and Lance whimpers sweetly into his chest. Kuro's fucked him hard enough, he doesn't think cuddling with him overnight will hurt anything.

When Kuro wakes up the next morning he wakes up to beautiful eyelashes fluttering up at him, slender fingers pressed against his chest. Confidently, Kuro doesn't demand for him to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written all in one sitting at around 4 am so hopefully things look okay


End file.
